


A Hefty Undertaking

by reallygrossstuff



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fatstuck, Nudity, Sumo Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallygrossstuff/pseuds/reallygrossstuff
Summary: Jade and Roxy have some casual competition in their favourite sport





	A Hefty Undertaking

The circle had been drawn in Jade’s backyard with chalk borrowed from Terezi, bright red against the soft grass. Jade had drawn it by hand, bending down every few inches to do so while her competitor watched in amusement.

“Don’t work up a sweat before we start, Jadey!” Roxy taunted, stretching her arms slowly above her head before leaning forward as far as her body would allow to stretch her legs.

Jade looked over her shoulder, still bent down at her side of the ring. Her modesty was only vaguely preserved by her mawashi, which covered only the bare minimum and left the rest of her weighty body exposed. “Do you see me sweating?” She wobbled her backside teasingly, showing that there wasn’t any sweat – not before the match had even started.

The two of them had been wrestling for a while, meeting in one place or another to pit their equally heavy bodies against each other. Neither of them took the bouts too seriously, but the pre-match heckling was part of their tradition, and a part they both enjoyed.

With their makeshift ring completed, Jade stood and waddled over to her mark on the ground, eyeing Roxy up. Both girls had grown significantly since starting their meets – they sported matching round bellies that jiggled with every step, fat breasts that sat bare on top, sausage-like arms and legs to keep balance, and wide, flabby backsides to cushion the falls that they both took regularly. They each wore nothing but a mawashi, leaving only their crotches covered while the rest of their soft bodies remained open to the crisp air – and to the occasional wandering hand, during matches like these.

“You start?” Jade stretched one last time, rocking her body forwards slightly as her heels left the ground before straightening herself and lining up with her chalk line.

Roxy didn’t reply, but Jade didn’t expect her to. The offer had been made, and the brunette knew from experience that she’d be best to stay on alert, keep her eyes fixed on Roxy’s casual grin, her hands ready at her sides.

Her vigilance paid off when Roxy lunged forward, as fast as she could with her whole body weighing her down. Jade raised her hands in time to get two handfuls of her sides as she was pushed at and shoved, widening her stance to resist the force being applied to her.

The two girls grappled at each other, each pushing and squeezing their flabby body against the other in an attempt to overbalance them. Neither of them followed the actual rules of the sport very closely – Roxy didn’t care to read them, and Jade didn’t mind ignoring them as long as they could be good sports – and neither were averse to some squeezing and fondling in pursuit of their goals.

Roxy giggled as she pushed her hands into Jade’s belly, her fingers parting and squeezing to try and catch her off guard. “Looks like you’re working up a sweat now!” It was true – though the crisp air kept them pretty cool, Jade was starting to perspire, her folds slick with sweat.

“And you’re not?” Jade grinned, doing the same to Roxy and feeling the slickness of her fat. “Feels like you’re sweating more than I am!”

“Maybe you’ve just got clammy hands.” Roxy teased, shaking her hips slightly to maker herself jiggle in Jade’s grip.

“Why would I have – woah!”

Roxy’s casual banter had served its purpose of distracting her opponent, and she pushed forward suddenly until Jade was forced off her feet. Her arms pinwheeled slightly in the moments before she lost her balance, but she could do nothing to prevent her from falling onto the dewy grass, her whole body quaking as her round ass made contact.

Roxy giggled from where she stood above, resting her hands on her hips. “Oh, I got you! You should’ve seen the look on your face, that was priceless!”

“Ha ha, very funny.” Jade pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. “Ew, my butt’s all wet now, gross…”

“Aw, poor Jade.” Roxy rolled her eyes, holding both hands out to the loser. “Here, lemme get you up.”

Jade took the offered hands, looking at them for a moment before a mischievous grin crossed her face. Before Roxy could react, she’d been pulled off her feet and was crashing into Jade, the troublemaker laughing all the while. Roxy rolled to the side, trying to get back up, but Jade clung to her, pressing their fat bodies together in the closest approximation of a bear-hug that she could manage.

“Gross, Jade, you got me all wet!” Roxy squirmed, the cold grass wicking dew all over her.

“Not so funny now, huh?” Jade kept giggling, keeping Roxy on the ground and almost smothering her.

Their play-fighting continued for a while longer before both girls calmed down, just laying down together for a breather. Both of them were breathing heavily, thoroughly coated in sweat and dew, faces flushed from exertion and with goose bumps raising over their bodies. Eventually Jade spoke, still smiling.

“Wanna have a second round?”

“Um, duh!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my Tumblr, [reallygrossstuff](https://reallygrossstuff.tumblr.com/).


End file.
